One Side Love Story
by Park Heeni
Summary: " Jangan berusaha menghapus cerita di masa lalu, karena itu sia-sia. Tak peduli seberapa besar kau berusaha membuang kenanganmu kau akan tetap mengingatnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menyimpannya sebagai memori yang akan kau ceritakan suatu saat nanti"/ KyuMin/ GS/ RnR?


**One Side Love Story**

**Completed**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin; Cho Kyuhyun**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings : GS, Typos, OOC, and too many naration, alur dipercepat**

**Disclaimer: Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun milik mereka sendiri, tetapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Park Heeni**

* * *

**...**

Akhir musim panas memang selalu memberikan suasana yang berbeda. Dimana dedaunan yang mulai memerah dan perlahan berguguran dari pohon-pohonnya terbawa angin musim gugur yang dingin, namun begitu menghangatkan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin —yeoja dengan wajah bulatnya yang terlihat sangat cantik ah lebih tepatnya sangat manis.

Ia duduk di bangku kayu tepat dibawah salah satu pohon maple yang berjejer dengan rapinya, seperti seorang prajurit yang berbaris rapi menunggu perintah dari sang komandan. Sungmin benar-benar menyukai tempat ini. Tempat yang memberikan banyak kenangan indah dengan _orang itu_. Terlebih pada penghujung musim panas seperti saat ini. Udara yang sejuk dan angin yang menggoyangkan helaian rambut panjangnya dengan halus serta daun pohon maple yang meranggas bagai menari bersama udara sebelum jatuh menyentuh tanah. Sungmin menyukainya. Ia benar-benar menyukainya. Harum musim panas yang perlahan tergantikan dengan wangi musim gugur.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu disini? menunggu seseorangkah?...

Mungkin, entahlah.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, menarik nafas perlahan dan juga menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kedua tangan yang sedari tadi ia rentangkan, kini perlahan ia tangkupkan di wajahnya. Merasakan bagian tubuhnya itu mulai mendingin. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan raut seperti orang kedinginan. Mungkinkah ia terlalu nyaman dengan tempat itu?. Mungkin iya.

Sungmin melirik benda bulat yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

" Ia terlambat lagi, dasar!".

Apakah ia marah?, ataukah kecewa? sepertinya tidak, karena sekarang ia malah mengulum senyum manis di bibir shape M-nya yang sewarna sakura.

O

O

O

Entah sejak kapan Sungmin mulai memutar memory ingatannya ke masa lalunya. Semua kenangan itu bagai sebuah slide yang muncul dengan judul yang berbeda-beda. Entah mengapa juga Sungmin seolah mengambil potongan slide yang berjudul cinta sepihaknya.

Kembali teringat tentang saat itu. Kini ia tersenyum kecut. Tapi sekali lagi entah mengapa ia tetap mencoba mengulang kenangan itu lagi di otaknya. Ia merasa tertarik untuk mengenangnya lagi. Pengalaman hidup yang menyakitkan namun memberi banyak arti dihidupnya saat ini.

"_Jangan pernah mengenang masa lalu dengan penyesalan._

_Jangan pernah memandang masa depan dengan ketakutan._

_Tapi lihat dan jalanilah dengan keberanian "_

" Aku mengerti Cho…" Sungmin berucap pelan pada angin, seolah-olah sosok itu yang kini tengah mengucapkan rangkaian kata tersebut. Kata-kata yang selalu ia ingat ketika kenangan masa lalunya kembali muncul. Rangkaian kata yang membuatnya kuat seperti sekarang ini.

" Ijinkan aku mengenangnya kembali. Untuk kali ini aku akan mengingatnya dengan senyuman bukan penyesalan Kyu, pegang janjiku".

Dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang dengan kedua mata yang tertutup Sungmin membiarkan pikirannya menerawang ke masa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masa dimana ia merasa sebagai titik terendahnya dalam urusan cintanya.

.

_Flash back…._

_Sungmin POV_

"…_..Kyuhyun-imnida! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua "_

_Hari pertama kami sebagai murid baru di SMA hanya diisi oleh perkenalan antara siswa-siswi di kelas maupun dengan guru-guru yang akan mengajar kami._

_Aku masih mengingat suaranya ketika ia berdiri di depan kelas memperkenalkan diri. Dia berdiri dengn santai dan tersenyum dengn indahnya._

_Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Tidak! karena setelah hari itu aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya secara khusus. Hanya seperti teman kelas pada umumnya. _

_Bertemu dengan orang-orang baru tentu akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk bisa menjadi akrab. Beruntunglah kedua sahabatku sejak kecil, Hyuna dan Sora berada satu kelas denganku sehingga aku tidak merasa kesepian di hari-hari pertama sekolah._

" _Aku memilih Kyuhyun saja yang akan kuidolakan! "_

_Satu keputusan aneh itulah yang membuatku semakin memperhatikannya dari hari-kehari dan akhirnya membuatku memendam perasaan untuk lelaki teman sekelasku itu. _

_Saat itu hampir semua murid baru jatuh pada pesona salah seorang sunbaenim kami yang terkenal dengan wajah tampannya. Dan aku juga termasuk dalam golongan siswi tersebut. Namun karena terlalu banyak yang mengidolakan sunbaenim itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari sosok yang lain untuk diidolakan, sungguh konyol! Dan saat itulah aku memilih Kyuhyun._

_Bukan tanpa alasan aku memilihnya. Dia pintar, sedikit pendiam, selalu terlihat keren dan agak dingin. Ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan, dia sungguh mempesona. Dia namja yang terlihat paling bersinar di kelas. Dan menurutku sebagian besar yeoja di kelas juga memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya._

_Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Dia biasanya duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang di sebelah pojok. Jarak bangkuku dengan tempatnya duduk lumayan jauh, namun aku selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan hanya untuk memandangi wajahnya. _

_Dia sering menatap keluar jendela, entah apa yang ia perhatikan, tapi yang jelas ia selalu terlihat menawan dan tampan._

_O_

_O_

_O_

_Aku memiliki banyak kenangan tentangnya. Mulai dari pembicaraan pertama kami, sampai saat pertama kali ia memanggil dan menyebut namaku._

" _Nilai ulangan matematika sudah keluar! "_

_Suara ketua kelas terdengar, dengan satu lembar kertas yang ia pegang di tangannya. Sontak seluruh murid di kelas mendekatinya, berebut melihat hasil yang tertera di kertas itu._

_Lulus dan tidak lulus._

_Itulah dua pilihan yang tertera di samping nama-nama siswa di kertas tersebut. Beruntung guru kami tidak mencantumkan nilai disana sehingga tidak akan membuat yang tidak lulus menjadi rendah hati._

_Setelah berdesak-desakan, akhirnya aku bisa mendekat melihat kertas tersebut. Mataku bergerak mencari nomor urut absenku, sedikit gugup menunggu keterangan yang tertulis. Wajar saja aku tidak begitu pandai dalam mata pelajaran yang satu itu._

" _Eh? "_

_Telapak tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh tangan seseorang yang berdiri disampingku. Ketika kualihkan pandangan untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. _

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

_Jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat. Aku melihat wajah tampannya dari jarak yang sangat dekat dan kurasa saat itu seluruh darah seolah terpompa ke area wajahku sehingga terasa pipiku menjadi memanas._

_Hanya sebentar sebelum aku maupun dia menarik tangan masing-masing tapi seolah itu terjadi begitu lama dan waktu yang bergerak lambat._

_Bukan hanya disitu, hari itu ditengah kumpulan siswa yang begitu antusias melihat hasil ulangan matematika, aku hampir menabraknya ketika berbalik menuju bangkuku. Dan sekali lagi jantungku bergetar dengan hebatnya. _

_O_

_O_

_O_

" _Tempat itu telah tutup, kalau ingin kesana datanglah besok saja "_

" _Oh, begitu ya? "_

" _Hmm "_

_Diantara rak-rak buku yang tertata rapi di perpustakaan, aku begitu tercengang ketika ia bersuara kepadaku. Ia tiba-tiba saja berbicara padaku. Aku tidak begitu fokus pada apa yang ia jelaskan setelahnya, karena perhatianku hanya terpusat pada wajahnya. Dia sungguh tampan. Andai bel pulang tak berbunyi mungkin aku dapat lebih lama berbicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya yang terdengar begitu merdu bagiku._

_Itu adalah pembicaraan pertama kami. Ya, setelah hampir satu tahun menjadi teman sekelas, itu adalah yang pertama aku berbincang secara langsung dengan dirinya. Dalam hati aku bertekad untuk mengingat hari tersebut, menyimpannya dalam memori otakku._

_O_

_O_

_O_

" _Sungmin-ah "_

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

_Deg…_

_Saat itu ulangan harian kimia, menjelang akhir-akhir waktu suara bassnya terdengar berbisik memanggil namaku. Entah ada angin apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal tersebut. Itu adalah yang pertama ia memanggil namaku. Sungguh ironis! Kami sekelas tapi tak pernah saling berinteraksi, hanya aku yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. _

" _Berapa keofiisien reaksi H__2__O yang kamu gunakan untuk persamaan ini ?"_

_Ia bertanya begitu melihat aku yang berbalik menatapnya. Meski sedikit aneh mendengarnya bertanya padaku, ia jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan aku tapi tetap saja aku menjawabnya._

" _5 untuk koefisien H__2__O"_

" _Benarkah? Tapi persamaan reaksinya tidak setara jika menggunakan 5 "_

" _Huh?"_

_Sesuai apa yang ia katakan maka aku berusaha kembali memperhatikan jawaban yang aku kerjakan. Namun sial waktu keburu habis sehingga aku hanya pasrah dengan jawaban tersebut. _

_O_

_O_

_O_

_3 tahun….._

_Bagi sebagian orang itu adalah waktu yang cepat dan bagi sebagian lagi itu adalah waktu yang lama. Apalagi bagi seseorang yang memendam perasaan secara diam-diam. Dalam jangka waktu itu aku telah melewati saat membahagiakan, menyakitkan bahkan melelahkan hanya untuk mencintainya. Ada saat-saat dimana aku dipenuhi harapan bahwa ia juga memiliki ketertarikan padaku namun dalam sekejap aku sadar bahwa itu tak lebih hanya ilusiku karena terlalu mengharapkan dirinya. _

_Aku menyerah. Menyerah pada cinta sepihakku untuknya. Aku mencintainya dalam diam dan begitu juga saat aku memutuskan mengubur perasaanku padanya. Sungguh menyedihkan!_

" _I Love You "_

_Dia berdiri di depan kelas. Menyatakan perasaannya pada Victoria— satu-satunya yeoja yang dekat dengannya. Jika boleh dikatakan, Victorialah yang selama ini terlihat berusaha mendekatinya._

_Menghapus perasaan kepada seseorang tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Meski aku telah bertekad menghilangkan perasaanku padanya nyatanya saat mendengar ia mengungkapkan perasaan pada orang lain, dadaku terasa sesak, sungguh menyakitkan. _

_Aku sadar tindakanku salah, mencintainya tanpa berani mengungkapkan perasaan padanya. Aku hanya terlalu takut ia akan menjauh dan benci jika mengetahui semuanya. _

_Maka dari itu akan lebih baik jika aku berhenti dan takkan pernah memberitahunya…._

_O_

_O_

_O_

_Kyuhyun dan Victoria putus!_

_Itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan! mereka hanya bertahan sekitar 6 bulan, aku kira hubungan mereka akan berjalan lama bahkan dengan pikiran dangkalku aku kira mereka akan bertahan sampai menikah,ck._

_Fakta lain yang tak kalah mengejutkan ialah dia yang ternyata tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Victoria. Belakangan aku dengar ia pacaran dengan Vic karena pengaruh dari temannya yang merasa kasihan dengan gadis itu._

_Aku akui memang sangat terlihat jelas jika Victorialah yang memiliki perasaan yang sangat besar pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari sikapnya yang terus mendekati Kyuhyun sejak kami masih berada pada tingkat pertama. Sementara lelaki itu hanya bersikap biasa._

_Selang beberapa waktu, satu kabar menggemparkan tentang Kyuhyun kembali menyebar. _

" _Sungmin-ah, kau tau Hyuna sedang berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun "_

_Aku ingat saat Sora berbicara padaku, dan aku tidak tau harus bersikap seperti apa ketika mendengarnya waktu itu. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa nyeri saat mengetahuinya. Lebih terasa pilu daripada saat mendengarnya menyatakan perasaan kepada Victoria dulu._

_Hyuna bukannya tidak tau perasaanku pada Kyuhyun tapi mungkin dia beranggapan aku telah melupakan perasaanku pada lelaki itu. Atau mungkin ia tidak tau bahwa aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, sehingga meski aku telah mengatakan padanya untuk menghentikan cinta sepihakku pada Kyuhyun, nyatanya aku tetap tak sepenuhnya bisa mengakhirinya._

_Aku tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan Hyuna, karena sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun ia sering mengajakku dan Sora ke rumahnya hanya untuk bercerita dan sering menanyakan tentang perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Tentu aku selalu berpura-pura menjawab bahwa aku sudah tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi. Dan mungkin karena itulah Hyuna mau menerima Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya._

_Aku menangis hebat hampir seharian karena hal itu dan sejak saat itu aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk melupakan Kyuhyun. Meski hatiku belum sepenuhnya siap, tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat Hyuna merasa tidak enak hati kepadaku. Karena disini satu-satunya yang salah ialah diriku yang mencintai sosok itu tanpa berani mengutarakannya._

_Semenjak mereka berpacaran, Hyuna sering menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka. Bagaimana Kyuhyun yang sangat perhatian padanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun yang setiap malam selalu menghubunginya dan berbagi cerita-cerita yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan pada orang lain bahkan sampai fakta jika lelaki itu ternyata telah menyimpan perasaan padanya sejak kita di tingkat awal. _

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Aku dan dia tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama menyimpan perasaan begitu lama pada seseorang namun dia lebih beruntung karena akhirnya bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai._

_Namun….._

_Satu tahun setelah kami memasuki Universitas, hubungan mereka akhirnya kandas. Kyuhyun yang memutuskan hubungan itu, entah apa alasan pastinya. Mungkin long distance ataupun alasan-alasan lainnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka. _

_Dan begitulah semuanya berjalan…_

_Dan akhir dari cinta sepihakku…._

_Walau aku memiliki kisah yang menyakitkan tentang mencintainya tapi aku bersyukur, paling tidak ia telah memberikan warna bagi hari-hari di masa sekolah dulu. Mungkin juga sebuah pelajaran hidup, bahwa ketika kau mencintai seorang tidak berarti kau akan berakhir dengan orang itu kan? Kau boleh memilih siapa saja untuk dicintai tapi selebihnya ada yang telah mengatur dengan siapa nantinya kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu._

O

O

O

" Hey nona manis apa yang sedang kau lamunkan ditempat ini? "

Satu tepukan pelan dibahunya disertai suara bass yang sangat ia kenal mengembalikan Sungmin dari kegiatan mengenang masa lalu itu.

" Tsk! Memangnya siapa yang membuatku menunggu hingga melamun disini!? "

Gadis pecinta pink itu berujar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, menunjukkan kekesalannya pada pemuda yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

" Hehehehe…..mianhae chagi "

Chup~

Dengan seenaknya lelaki tersebut mengecup kilat pipi Sungmin. Jelas saja hal itu membuat wajah yeoja bermarga Lee itu memerah seketika. Niat awalnya yang ingin mengomeli sang kekasih urung karena terkejut mendapati hal itu.

" Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan! "

" Mencium gadisku, mau kuulangi lagi? "

Lelaki tinggi itu berujar dengan nada yang menggoda pada Sungmin. Kemudian mendudukan diri disebelah Sungmin dan meraih kedua tangan gadis itu.

Tangan kiri Sungmin ia pasangkan dengan sarung tangan yang ia pakai sedangkan yang sebelah ia genggam dan dimasukkan ke dalan saku jaketnya. Mencoba memberi kehangatan karena ia tau pasti gadis itu telah lama menunggunya dalam cuaca yang dingin menjelang musim gugur.

" Jadi apa yang sedang kau lamunkan saat mengungguku tadi? "

Lelaki itu kembali berujar untuk menanyakan kembali pertanyaan awalnya.

" Cinta sepihakku dulu pada Kyuhyun "

" Begitukah? Kau harus mengenangnya sebagai suatu pelajaran bukan sebagai sebuah kesakitan dimasa lalu " Ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Sungmin dengan lembut. Dia sering mendengar cerita Sungmin tentang cinta sepihaknya waktu di SMA dulu, bahkan ia merupakan orang yang mampu membuat Sungmin benar-benar melupakan semua perasaannya pada lelaki yang dicintainya dulu itu.

" Terima kasih "

" Untuk? "

" Karena telah mencintaiku dan mengajarkanku untuk tidak terus terpuruk dengan masa lalu "

Lelaki itu tersenyum, makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

" Kau tau? Satu hal yang mengusikku tentang lelaki masa lalumu itu "

" Apa? "

" Kenapa dia harus memiliki nama yang sama denganku sih? Kenapa diantara begitu banyak kombinasi nama khas korea ia memilih bernama Kyuhyun! "

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar perkataan konyol lelaki disampingnya ini karena mempermasalahkan sebuah nama.

" Salahkan orang tuanya yang memberikan nama itu. Lagi pula marga kalian berbeda dan wajah kalianpun jauh berbeda. Kau lebih lebih lebih tampan! " Sungmin berucap dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sengaja untuk menggoda pacarnya tersebut.

" Tanpa kau bilangpun aku sudah tau itu " Pemuda itu merespon ucapan Sungmin dengan terlalu percaya diri. " Tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau hanya boleh mengenal satu Kyuhyun saja, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun! Tak ada yang lain bahkan si Kim Kyuhyun itu "

" Kau tau apa yang sangat merugikan bagi si Kim Kyuhyun itu? "

" Hmm, apa? "

" Tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang yang sangat istimewa menyukainya. Tapi aku sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu "

" Wae? "

" Karena Lee Sungmin hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun " Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian mengembangkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Sungmin. " Dan Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Lee Sungmin benarkan kan? " Kali ini Sungmin yang berucap, mengungkapkan rasa saling memiliki keduanya.

" Ya, itu baru benar! " Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih betah duduk disana, seolah mengabaikan udara dingin yang bertiup pemandangan awal musim gugur memang selalu menarik untuk dinikmati. Melanjutkan perbincangan-perbincangan tanpa topik tertentu yang akan mengisi kebersamaan mereka disana.

Tempat itu adalah tempat istimewa bagi mereka. Disana pertama kalinya Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin. Dan Tempat itu pula dimana Kyuhyun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Memulai kisah manis mereka berdua.

.

.

.

FIN

" _Jangan berusaha menghapus cerita di masa lalu, karena itu sia-sia. Tak peduli seberapa besar kau berusaha membuang kenanganmu kau akan tetap mengingatnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menyimpannya sebagai memori yang akan kau ceritakan suatu saat nanti"_

Annyeong!

Aku balik lagi nih bawa ff OS. Sebuah ff yang dibuat dari kisah dimasa lalu dulu, ditambahkan dengan bumbu penyedap dan imajinasi gajeku hehehe. Cerita one side love emang klasik yah? Adakah yang pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti aku? Fanfic ini sebenarnya udah lama ditulis tapi terputus ditengah-tengah. Dan karena seseorang itu diriku jadi meneruskan fanfic ini lagi.

Sebenarnya pengen melanjutkan ff On A Rainy Day tapi entah kenapa tiap mau ngetik pikiran kerasa buntu. Belakangan ini sering teringat kenangan di masa lampau(?) dan yah jadi lah ff ini, feelingnya ngedukung soalnya…#plakk

Jika ada yang merasa memiliki kisah yang sama dan ingin berbagi, monggo tulis saja dikotak review #apasih

Fighting! Luv U all ^.^/


End file.
